Destiny is a Jerk - English Version
by GladouyeLaFripouye
Summary: Life looks strange to Rozary, Bellatrix's daughter. But one day, this guy with strange eyes comes into his life. And others after him. Her Destiny is bonded to the Universe's Harmony. But who could get out of this without a scar ?... Or just alive ? She'll have to learn to think like someone else... And things won't be that easy. DESTIEL. SABRIEL.


Hi everybody !

Here's my HP/SPN crossover. All about mythology, and mystery. And Angst, because I like that. So if you don't, just don't read it.

The Team Free Will won't come before chapter 3 - or 4, I don't really remember. But you'll love them, I know that.

There's going to be homosexuals allusions, again, if you don't like it, you're free to go.

I'm writing because I like that. But this story is a writing exercice, so feel free to comment, positive or negative feeling, I'll take the advices !

DISCLAIMER : Supernatural and Harry Potter are not mine, I'm only using some characters to write stories because I like that. (and if they were mine, they won't like me at all because of what I'm doing to them)

Thanks to Leo for his ideas, Clem for her critics, Marjo for her encouragement, and Gabrielle who was the first to read this story and told me to finish it. And, of course, Ben for the translation.

English is not my first language, and as it's a translated story, there might be some mistakes, and I'm sorry for that...

One last thing, my friend who is translating this story has got a life (not that I don't, but I'm not as busy as he is), so I can't promise a regular update. As we speak, the French-version is half written, more or less. But I don't know for the English one. So be patient, and keep an eye here from time to time...

I hope you'll enjoy it... And remember. Destiny's not really a Jerk. I am.

* * *

Chapter 1 Waking up the Demons

The night was dark as ink and the ballroom seemed darker then ever. The enchanted ceiling dropped false raindrops, disappearing halfway up, right above the heads of the people gathering around the five tables, which filled the room. Never had the ceremony of distribution seemed gloomier to her, then today. But she stayed quiet, in her corner, at the end of the table, all in the back, far away from the teachers and out of the light of the candles, while observing with one watchful eye the hat. Like each year it distributed the first years into their respective houses. But she did not really cared.

She thought back to her own distribution, the fear she felt of what she would had to endure if she hadn't been chosen into the right house. How would her parents have taken it, if this object of a hat had chosen to place her into another house?

But it hasn't been the case. She was right where she had to be and nothing, ever, could describe the feeling she had experienced when the hat, barely grazing her hair, send her to Slytherin. Was it the only thing he saw in her? A snake? What if she wanted to be something else? But that was not the case, the hat has never been wrong. At least was that the information the legends and history, of the enchanted hat, let to believe.

So why, for six years now, does she feel out of place? Certainly, she was particular fond of the values that were instilled to her through her noble background. She felt ready, if the times comes, to resume the family ideal to put on the black coat and serve the Dark Lord in his quest for power and purity, as its name predestined it.

Secretly, she dreamed of taking the reins of power herself. Why not get an important post in the ministry, create and enforce laws as she saw fit?

Barely eating anything, she got up in the wake of her comrades after the director ended his speech and went to the dungeons. Paying little attention to the damp and cold walls, let alone to the portraits that followed her as she passed by. She was lost in her thoughts.

One day she could do it ... She had already reached a significant milestone, when she became Head Girl of this year. She had now become more important in the eyes of many, but her parents have not appreciated her new promotion. They thought it best to keep a low profile, when you wished to work for the "evil". But really, what was evil and good? Each person has his or her own believes, right?

She, at least, thought having a visible and appreciated coverage, while operating in the shadows to fulfill her evil designs would be nice and worth working for.  
"Hey, Rozary! "  
She whirled around, wondering who had dared to call her by her first name. She could not stand it and hated it. Sure she liked her name, one of the few better gifts that her mother had made her, but ... she did not liked it if someone else uses it. It was customary at Hogwarts, to be called by the surname and that suited her perfectly.  
Unfortunately, the name of Lestrange had become almost as taboo as the Dark Lords`.

Her work as prefect of Slytherin weighed more than she could have imagined on her shoulders: Giving the new passwords to those who asked for it, monitor hallways with teachers and above all "keep a reign of harmony between the houses," as Dumbledore loved to say. This was what she hated most. `Taking care of others.` She had already struggling to take care of herself ... No, she could not take care of others. She wanted to be as strong as others imagined she was: No mistakes, no weaknesses by keeping a mask on her face sometimes impassive, sometimes smiling.  
Rozary did not have many friends. Many visited her, belonging to the same house as her but she hated to be surrounded by this circle of admirers, if one could call these leeches as such, who followed her everywhere. She has never confided to anyone of them, because she had not found anyone worthy for her attention, but many because she had been taught, from a young age, that to love someone was a weakness… and she does not have the right to be weak...

It was shortly before christmas that everything changed. While she hestitated, alone in the common room, to send the letter she just wrote. Where would she go this year? To her aunt? Or rather her parents? Staying at school seemed more prudent, given the current circumcances.

It has now been a year since her parents had escaped from Azkaban and she would have loved to see them again with all her heart, but did they feel the same? Were they able to grant these unforgettable moments that everyone remembers with pleasure with old age? She doubted it…

She even doubted that they are capable of loving. They do not even love each other so why would they love her? She hoped more than anything they would, eventhough she had never had the feeling of being loved. By nobody.

Rozary had always felt like a burden. That was why she wanted to be independent as soon as possible and show everyone, who doubted her, that she can be stronguer as many are lead to belive. Her name would not change anything about that. She planed of having a double life, and if it would be the only price to pay, she would gladly take the burden onto her to prove she was independent...

It was then that her cousin chooses to sit down next to her. She wondered what he wanted, he who for once was not flanked by his two oversized bodyguards. Slowly looking up from the parchment she had on her knees, she looked into the grey eyes that seemed to scan her. "Can I help you, Draco?"

"Father and Mother send me a letter. We will be in Bulgaria for our vacation. They wanted to know if you would like to join us."

A trick question.

She would have loved to see Bulgaria, like all travels she did with her family and aunt, as she loved nothing more then to meet and learn new cultures. But she was suspicious. Would it be really the right decision to make?

Since some time, she had a strange feeling she was unable to put her finger on, unknown to her and she did not knew how to handle it or what it could be. Should she listen this impression that emanated from his heart? Perhaps.  
Draco seemed to get impatient and with his drawl voice he insisted. "I have to answer them tonight."

"Tell Cissy I would love to join, but that I have too..."

"See your parents? Do you even know where they are in this moment?"

"Obviously you beaten up Muggle! But no; I think I will stay here."

"Here? There are only vermin that stay in Hogwarts during vacations and you should know it, Rose! Potter and his group, other Muggleborns and traitors to their own magical blood. Are you sure you want to stay?"

She nodded. Her decisions, even if they weren't always well reflected, were final once taken. Too bad for Bulgaria, to bad for the memories and family members, but she wanted to think about herself for once.

Without another word, her cousin got up, and walked to his dorm, a spiral staircase leading down into the depths of the castle, depths unknown to most of the occupants of this castle, who were oblivious to the underground elements of Hogwarts ... She watched him go, pensive, as usual. During these years, he was more like a brother than a cousin to her, although, Lucius always kept a difference between them. But even without that, she would never show any feelings towards Malfoy. She was, and would remain a Lestrange. Because of her resemblance to her mother, mainly, her father had never spoken to her. More than that, the only nice words that she had ever recived on his part, had been scribbled on a parchment in speed, to congratulate her admission in the green and silver house and some money he added believing it would be something she needed.  
The young women put down her writing materials on the coffee table, while looking around her. It was late and everyone had gone to bed. She was alone now, in the common room and in her heart ...

On Christmas day, she woke up alone in her dorm. Some gifts were deposed at the foot of her bed. A book from Dray, who certainly knew her too well: it was a book on the political powers of the wizarding in the world, their strengths and weaknesses. She vowed to study it sentence by sentence as she scanned the other presents, a dagger with strange properties at it seemed to her, by her uncle and aunt and a simple box, cardboard, surrounded in a hurry with a string that had seen better days. Inside was a stone, at first banal but after a simple "Revelio" made her discover that it was in truth an illusion. The outer parts of the stone turned into sand that rilled to the bottom of the box. In her hand was a left gem of a pure red. It was shaped like a rose, and filled half of her palm and she instenly knew where it came from. Bellatrix ...

A tear of joy ran down her cheek. Her mother thought of her, and had sent her a gift as beautiful as her first name, Rose. She would cherish her gift for the rest of her life. Finally, her mother was capable to love. It was pretty hard to believe, given how she behaved with her in the past, but Rozary understood. She had no choice, it was necessary that she shows no weaknesses. To nobody. That, the young Slytherin could well understand.

The drop of joy continued his run, alone and unique, down the cheek of the woman who had released it and went on its way until it disapeared inside of the box. But where it should have fallen on the sand and be stifled, one heard the sound of a drop that encountered a hard surface. She looked down at the box, investigating origin of the noise that shouldn`t be and saw that the sand had formed words in the bottom of the box.

" Do not forget me. Tonight in the Forbidden Forest. 22h. "

Joy grew in her and overflowed her body like a erupting volcano. She was going to meet her! The woman she had always admired, dreamed, yet never really crossed since she was born! She, who was a rolemodel for her, the one without which she would never have been born. She, with whom she had never been alone together for one evening, now offered one moment of privacy by herself!

For the first time since years, she got out of bed in good humor, not even thinking to join the others in Christmas morning but instead rushed into the library after burning box in the open fire. By leaving her room, once certain that all evidence of the coming of Bellatrix in Hogwarts were cleansed, she could have sworn to hear the laughter so characteristic of her mother in the rustling of the flames, where the box was turned into ashes.  
With a smile across her face she finally reappeared, hungry, in the great hall, with the rose sparkling around her neck. Held by what seemed to be a stylized leather band, the result of a spell that had taken her all day . She wore a black dress with the strange cut, and her hair was resting loosely on her shoulders while cascading down her back. Night had already fallen a long time ago and she had the impression that all eyes were turned to her. Some students and teachers said something to her, but others, including a final year student of Slytherin, didn`t say anything and only observed her. There were some in the room she did not knew and one of them seemed to pierce her with his eyes. Who was this boy? ... His gaze seemed to scan her, and it gave her a strange sensation, she did not know, as if he was reading her. She shook her head, sat down and pretended to restyle her hair, while trying to remember the moment of happiness that inhabited her since this morning, calmly, eating with others as if nothing had happened, discreet and noble as usual.

But she smiled. A frank and sincere smile. Not a static and cold smile like the one she usually wears but a warm smile. Her impassive mask? Forgotten, buried even. Today she felt good and she wanted everyone to know about it. Eventhough some did not even realized the change and the party resumed as if nothing had happened. But that one guy, this one guy! Who was he, dammit? Why does he look at her? And why does she not seem to remember his name, nor his face? She was supposed to know everyone of her house!

Certainly, between the visit she was going to have and the strange guy, the day seemed not to be over ...  
Wrapped in a cloak, scarf, and totally black gloves, she walked through the snow to the edge of the forbidden forest, taking care to cover her footsteps in the snow with a mental incarnation. Nobody could follow her if no one knew where she was and that's why she made other forget about her as soon as she had finsihed her meal. Wandering the corridors, forgetting her role as Prefect, everything she wanted was not to be seen. Everything that made her happy few hours ago had now metamorphosed into doubts and questions. Why had Bellatrix decided to see her precisely today? What did she want from her? and why, above all, taking the risk of coming here, to Hogwarts?

Other questions arose in her, as she approached the tall trees and came to mingle with her heart. What was this gift, which she hardly ever received any from her mother? What was it in reality? She, the most wanted Death Eater among the escapees from last year, would be proud of her daughter? She was wondering about what her mother was planning to do, and how she was looking like when they will meet up... How will their first meeting since ages pass? Questions over questions, pierced her mind and soul.  
She would know soon, she thought. She no longer had to erase her footprints of her steps, now that she entered the dark forest, but where to go? The message of her mother had been vague and brief. It only told her to go into the Forbidden Forest ... But this information was far from accurate. Where to move now?

In doubt, she decided to continue more or less straight ahead, using her wand to stay informed on the direction she came from, she didn`t wanted to get lost when it came to find the way back. A deadly silence reigned under the foliage. Even the sound of her footsteps seemed unrealistic. A twig snapped. Was it under her feet or was it from someone else? She felt being watched, eyes piercing her back.

Scanning her surroundings, carefully piercing the darkness for any danger that might arise, she began to question if the crack had not just been her imagination. Playing a trick on her, as suddenly an other twig cracked. Closer this time. She focused her wand to show the path to be taken while looking for the origin of the noise. Still nobody, instead a glowing, red orb rose slowly in front of her. It seemed to have been there for some time already, but Rozary seemed to have not noticed it before. She then realized that the glow came from the rose she wore around her neck. Depending on the direction she was taking, it shone more intensely. As driven by intuition, she chose to follow the direction indicated to her by the new necklace.

Slowly, the stone began to sparkle with increasing intensity, and the young Slytherin wonder how far one could see the light of her necklace in the darkness of the forest. Now lit up like a small sun with a red glow. It did not blind her, quite the contrary, but she could not understand how it was possible. Or how her mother was able to bring such an object in the castle, because it seemed very clear now that it drove her toward the object of her thoughts, namely her mother.

Soon she came to a small clearing, in the center grew a huge tree, bigger than any she had came across in her life. It was strange, she thought. It inspired tranquility in this dark place.

The snow sparkled under the glow of her pendant, and it seemed to her, more than before, that she is being watched. And as if to confirm her intuition, a shadow broke away from the tree and slowly approached her into the reddish light. Her heart leapt when she continued to walk towards each other. They had not seen each other for over a year, since exactly one week before her mothers escape, but she would have recognized her among a thousand, even at this distance . Her mothers approach, her sure step, as if nothing could touch her beauty and personality made Rosarys heart jump. Even after all she had endured, Bellatrix seemed unshakable in her madness.

Now, far from Azkaban, without the grime that covered her mother day and night, in decent clothes, their resemblance sprang to her eyes and gave her more pleasure than she would have thought. Looking like the woman, which had been formed by the dark lord himself, who despite life imprisonment to him and several attempts of corruption, which she had suffered, had never diverted her mother from her convictions made Rosary proud. That`s what she had been taught; keep your wits and stay right in your boots.  
Immediately, all the doubts she had felt a few minutes earlier were gone. Her mother smiled. Rozarys` footsteps became faster as she approached the Death Eater. She did not care for the reasons of her visit, she chose to take advantage of this moment to be alone, together. She had waited for years and now the moment was right and belonged to her.  
Once face to face, the mother and daughter looked at each other. The girl wanted to take her in her arms, but she did not dare to make the first move. Bella had never been very demonstrative to her, but was due to the prison, or was her natural being?

"Rozary ..."

Rozarys` heart jumped. How she liked her name! But she would never accept it other then by her parents lips. Even Malfoy did not even try to call her by her name since the one time she had such a breakdown, she had almost killed the house elf under the blows of rage. This is why he had assigned a diminutive to her.  
"Yes, Mother?"  
"I need you ... " Immediately, the girl panicked. Does her mother had problems? For someone like her to come to her for help, it had to be serious. But the lady in black continued. "The Lord needs you. "

So the visit of Bellatrix has a whole other reason in reality. She did not wanted to see her. She was only the messenger of the Dark Lord. Would she have given her the same gift, if she had not had to meet or convey a message from the dark lord? The doubts returned, but she kept her calm, proud and dignified as she had been taught by her mother. Do not show emotions.

"What is it?"  
"It is a mission entrusted to someone. But this person is weak and can not carry out its task. Therefore it is necessary that you take care of it. Do it for him."  
"What do I need to do?"  
"Kill Dumbledore, as soon as possible and without failure. Then, if you will, you can follow my steps and will be formed by the Dark Lord, like your father and me."  
"Can I ask to whom the mission was entrusted?"  
"No. But if you open your eyes, you will find out by yourself. " Rozary reflected. She had a golden opportunity here to gain more power, to finally prove her worth to the world. But for that, he would have to kill one of the greatest wizards of his generation, in cold blood. Overgo someone she did not know the identity, which was certainly also someone more powerful than her. But afterwards ... A smile illuminated her face. " It's a go. I accept the mission."  
"Very good. When you are done, walk up to the Shrieking Shack, and planeswalk from there to the mansion of Lucius and Cissy. We will meet there.

Rozary nodded, and her mother, without adding anything, walked away and became one with the shadow of the big tree. Rosary remained alone, Merlin knows how long, thinking about how she was going to preoceed, the light of her necklace worn off now made her become one of the many shadows that willed the forbidden forest. Until footsteps broke the silence around her. Somebody was approaching her…


End file.
